Dreaming
by Squeaky-Squishy
Summary: Karin has been having horrible nightmares, but they don't know why! What will they do? What caused these nightmares? And how is Himeka related to all this? Read to find out! KxK. I suck at sums. Sequel up! R&R!
1. Another Nightmare

I know that I have stories to update, but I just got this one idea of a new story... I've had this idea for about 7 months, and I only recently started to type it... I don't know why, I guess I just never got round to it... Well, enough chit-chat, here it is!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Another Nightmare?__

Karin was looking at the sunset. It was beautiful - but it seemed there was something missing... Then, suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes and Karin turned around slightly frightened, but it was Kazune who came out of the bushes, not some robber, or kidnapper. Karin became slightly more relaxed, then got curious and asked "Kazune-kun, why did you come out of the bushes?"

"Because... Everything is complete now," He said soothingly.

"What do you mean Kazune-kun?" But Karin, inside, knew what he meant, for she, could no longer feel that something was missing.

"I make everything complete." He said, still in that calm voice that he had.The was starting to make Karin wonder even _**more**__ what he meant. "H-h-how could that b-b-be p-possible, K-k-k-kazune-kun?" This was starting to freak Karin out... Especially the calm voice._

"Do not fear me, Karin," He started to approach her, "It's me Kazune." Karin started to back up, but he grabbed her wrist, she was too late!! 'Enough of this nightmare, I want to get away!! Away!! Away from him!!' And then it was all over, Kazune was fading away, but his words drifted to her ears, and she could hear him saying to her, no longer in his calm voice "_**KARIN!! WHAT, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME? WHY, WHY IS THIS HAPPENING, I'M YOUR FRIEND!!**__"____But, as the voice drifted away, even though she had willed it to, she felt guilty. And then, just before he fully drifted away, she screamed out "__**KAZUNE-KUUUUUN!!**__"_

Karin woke up, screaming Kazune's name. She was sweating and breathing hard. She only slightly calmed down when Kazune ran into the room asking if she was alright. She still remembered the nightmare. "Yes, I'm fine Kazune-kun, just another nightmare again."

"Again?" He asked, "You've been having these nightmares for about 3 weeks now, and each time, you either wake up screaming, crying or calling out for me."

Karin knew he was right, which embarrassed her the most. Karin then noticed the time and, deciding to change the subject, told him she had to get ready for school. Kazune exited her room, and Karin got ready for school.

Meanwhile Kazune was also getting ready for school, but on his way down, after he got his uniform on, Himeka asked him "Is Karin-chan alright? I heard her calling out your name."

Kazune replied with "Yes, she's fine, it was just another nightmare."

"Again?" Himeka said, quite amazed. She also knew about the nightmares. It was only those two, besides Karin, that knew about the nightmares. They hadn't gotten round to telling Micchi yet, because Karin wanted as little people as possible to know, and they all knew that if they told Micchi, he would just blurt it out loudly, though he wouldn't mean to, it was just in his nature.

As they walked to school, Micchi just happenedto _finally_ get curious about why Karin woke up screaming, crying or calling for Kazune every morning. Kazune and and Himeka looked at Karin worriedly. She looked back at them nervously before answering "I've been having nightmares lately..."

"What type of nightmares, love?" He asked.

"Nothing in particular," She said, not particularily wanting him to know, "Just a bit frightening for me, I guess..."

"Okay then!" Micchi said happy with the answer.

"And another thing..."

"Yes, love?" Micchi said cheerfully.

"Please don't tell anyone."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Yes, I know it's short.)

Oh no, how will Micchi knowing end up? Who knows, but I'm not writing unless you people review!! Tell me how I can improve it etc. etc. just nothing about grammer, cause I know how bad my grammer is!! Hehe

Oh, and one last thing... This story is **NOT** all about Karin and Kazune. It is also about Himeka, and I will say no more.

Karin and Kazune: R&R PEOPLE!!

Himeka: And stay tuned for the next chapter of Dreaming!!


	2. Excuses

**Hiya's, seeing as you liked my first chappy I'm going to update!**

**Review time!!**

_ToastBandits:_ Hehe, thankies! Yeah, Micchi does always blab alot of stuff out! If I were Karin, I wouldn't have told him about my nightmares! LOL!

_Alice as of 5-28-08:_ Thanks!!

_BaltoGirl:_ Thanks, I'll try to make this chappy and the next chappy's longer!

_Kaitlynn416: _Glad you like the story!

_Chara-Nari2728:_ Hehe, sorry bout the wait, but the chappy's up now, and I'm glad you like my story!

Okies, onto the chappy!!

* * *

Excuses.

Micchi succeeded in not telling anyone about Karin's nightmares for half the day. What about lunch, and the rest of the day?

At lunch Karin, Kazune and Himeka were enjoying lunch, when Micchi walked by. "Hanazono-san! What type of nightmares have you been having?" The whole cafeteria was silent.

"W-w-what are you t-talking a-a-about M-m-mi-micchi?"

"Yeah, what are you talking about Michiru!?" Kazune said while dragging him outside. When they were outside he punched Micchi**(1)**. "You said you wouldn't tell anyone!!"

"I did?" Micchi asked.

"Yes, and Karin would be deeply upset if people found out!!"

Micchi popped his head into the cafeteria then called out cheerily "Hanazono-san! Gomen! I didn't mean to make you upset!!" Then walked out again, past Kazune, whistling.

Kazune went back into the cafeteria and sat back down. Karin and Himeka looked at him worriedly "Don't worry, Michiru is fine." He said looking straight forward at Karin. Karin couldn't help but notice this and blush.

_-Flashback-_

_"I make everything complete."_

_"Do not fear me, Karin," He started to approach her, "It's me Kazune." Karin started to back up, but he grabbed her wrist, she was too late!! 'Enough of this nightmare, I want to get away!! Away!! Away from him!!' And then it was all over, Kazune was fading away, but his words drifted to her ears, and she could hear him saying to her, no longer in his calm voice "__**KARIN!! WHAT, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME? WHY, WHY IS THIS HAPPENING, I'M YOUR FRIEND!!**__"_

_-End Flashback-_

"Karin?" Kazune shook her slightly "It's time for our next class." Karin thought about what he said _'Science, desks, seats, Micchi, nightmares.' _ She groaned "Not science. Micchi is there too, and I sit next to him and Himeka. What if he nearly blows it again!"

"Don't worry he won't." Kazune said, sounding more confident then he was.

_-During Science-_

"Hanazono-san," Micchi said "can I borrow a pencil?" Karin stared at him dumbfounded. Then he asked "And, what are your nightmares about?"

Once again everyone stared but Karin said "Micchi I think you have the wrong person! Heh heh."

Micchi shook his head "No. I know who I'm talking about, and you told me this mor-"

"Micchi I think we both left our pencils at Ancient History! Sir, may we go and see if they are still there?"

"Yes, of course, but please be quick." Their teacher replied.

Kazune dragged Micchi out of the classroom "You.Said.You.Wouldn't.Talk.About.IT!"

"I did?" Micchi asked**(2)**.

* * *

Sorry it's short, blame my comp for that.

**1.** I don't hate Micchi, I just think that's what Kazune would have done.

**2.** Technically he didn't say he wouldn't talk about it, but he said it wouldn't tell anyone.

R&R Hope you liked!

Himeka: Stay tuned for the next chappy of Dreaming.


	3. Nightmares Again

**Heyas!! Sorry I haven't been on and updating, but to make up for it, I'm going to be updating once weekly.  
The reasons I wasn't on was cause my comp crashed and didn't work.  
Then my dad went to see an old friend of his, and he is a computer wholesaler.**

**He can take as many computers as he wants. He also happened to have one there.**

**So I got it! Anyway... REVIEW TIME!!!!**

_ToastBandits: _Yeah, he is. Anyway, sorry for taking so long to put up a new chapter.

_Kaitlynn416: _Glad you like it and sorry for taking so long to update.

_Neko Alice-chan: _Thanks!! Ya, I feel sorry for Karin too! Really!? Anyway, sorry for taking so long to update.

_babybear51015: _Hi, glad you like my story!

**Anyway, I think I should get on with the story.**

**  
**Disclaimer: Do not own!

Nightmares again.

_Karin-chan, dinner's ready!" Karin rushed down the stairs. When she was down, she was suprised to see that Kazune wasn't there.  
_

_"Where's Kazune-kun?"_

_"He's not here." Himeka answered. This was already beginning to freak Karin out._

_"Yeah, but where is he?"_

_"He's out Karin-chan."_

_"Ummm... Okay... So... What's for dinner, Himeka-chan?"_

_"__**YOU ARE!**__" A demonic voice mixed with Himeka's own voice._

_  
Karin screamed "KAZUNE-KUN! HELP ME!!"_

**THUD!** The door slammed open and Kazune ran to Karin's side and hugged her, while Himeka ran to the other side of the bed. "Karin-chan whats wrong!?" Karin screamed in fright. After a few seconds though, Karin apologized,

"Sorry Himeka-chan, you see, you wanted to eat me in my nightmare!" And she started to tell them about her nightmare.

"It must have been horrible!" Himeka exclaimed, "But you know I would never do that!"

"Yes, I know Himeka-chan." It was then, that Karin realised though Kazune had stopped hugging her he was still holding her hand. Kazune also realised this. They both stared at their hands as their faced turned a deep crimson, but they kept holding hands. Himeka stood there giggling "Come on Karin, let's go downstairs and I'll make you some breakfast!" Karin's grip on Kazune hand tightened and Himeka noticed her sudden tenseness. She sighed "Oh come on now Karin, it's breakfast, not dinner!" They all laughed.

_Downstairs._

Karin was hesitant to ask Himeka what they were having for breakfast, but Himeka replied kindly "Certainly not you, Karin-chan!" A few minutes later Himeka came back into the room with their breakfast.

After they finished their breakfast Karin went to her room to get ready for school. Just as Kazune was about to do the same Himeka called him over. "Kazune-chan can I talk to you?"

"Sure Himeka, what is it?"

"I'm worried about Karin. That's the first time she's had a nightmare about me, and if she has a nightmare about Micchi-chan-" a voice interupted her "Cough-unlikely-cough!"

"Who was that?"

"I have no idea." Kazune replied.

"Anyway, I was saying, then will we have to tell him about the nightmares?"

"Hmm... Nah!"

"It's like I'm taking something important from Karin."

The same voice from before interupted her again "Hint, hint!! Now who's a smart cookie! Also, hasn't little Karin beein in her room for awhile? Why don't you go check on her... HINT HINT!!"

"We better do what the voice says," Kazune said, "just to be sure."

"Okies." Himeka replied. Kazune rushed ahead to Karins room and Himeka followed... Eventually.

_Upstairs._

Kazune burst into Karin's room while Himeka was barely at the bottom of the stairs.

"Karin! Are you okay!?" He looked in the room but stopped dead when he saw Karin. Karin looked at him slightly then looked down. Her eyes widened then... "AAAHHHHH!!!" Karin threw a sheet over herself and went over to Kazune and slapped him, then slammed the door on his face. In my opinion. Ow. After awhile, he was still standing there thinking about what he'd seen. _Karin. Underwear._ was all that went through his mind though. Then Karin came out of the room, fully dressed this time.

--

I would have made the chappy longer but I need to think of and type up my other chappy.

I wrote over half of this in a book cause I had no net!

Anyway...

Himeka's demonic voice: R&R OR YOU'LL BE FOR DINNER!!!!

Oh, someone get that person outa here!


	4. The Class

**...**

**I'm not very happy. Only 1 person reviewed. And I ain't had the best day. Even though I said I would review every week, now I'm only updating if I get 3 or more reveiws.....**

Because of the lack of reviews, I'm skipping them. But I will say

My greatest thanks to _Kaitlynn416 _for reviewing!!

This chapter is dedicated towards you!!

**Oh the joy, of being yelled at.**

**Do not own.**

--

Class.

They headed off for school, and the whole way there Karin and Kazune made no eye contact, barely even looking at each other.

When they got there, they all had the same class, sothey headed off to the room. As they got there, the bell went. "Just is time." Kazune breathed out in a sigh. Karin had no idea he was actually talking to her, she just wanted to sleeeeeeep. They found seats, Karin sitting next to the window and Kazune, next to her. The teacher walked in, and started blabbing on about nothing...

_"Karin, wake up!!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Come on... We gotta get something out of the storeroom.__**(1)**__"_

_"It must be alot of somethings if it takes two people." Karin muttered as she stood up. They were walking toward the storeroom at the back of the room. Karin thought she saw something under the doors._

_"Kazune-kun, did you see that?"_

_"See what?"_

_"Um... Nevermind." But as they got closer, Karin's heart went faster._

_"Kazune-kun... Don't open the doors."_

_"Huh? Whatever Karin."_

_"I'm serious, DON'T OPEN THE DOORS!!!"_

_**BAM!**__ He slammed the doors open._

**"NOOOO!!!!! KAZUNE-KUN!!!!!! DON'T OPEN THE DOORS!!!!!!!!"**

The class was silent. All staring. Funny thing is, Kazune was actually going to open the storeroom doors cause the class needed some things from them.

"Erm... Carry on..." Karin said uneasily. Still everyone stared. _'Okay, wait for it... 3, 2, 1.' _"BAM, I'M AWAKE!!" All the desks moved to the opposite side of the classroom. All away from Karin. "Maybe not."

"Uhhh... You can all leave... Have a break." The teacher used this as an excuse for the tension and silence. Everyone but Karin, Kazune and Himeka were out before she finished though.

They had left the classroom and gone outside, but anyone in that class and more **(2)** kept Karin a walkway, all wanting to stay clear of the "crazy" person.

Karin sighed _'If only they all knew. Then they wouldn't be so mean.' _Kazune just ekept walking and staring... Walking and staring... Walking and staring... Walking and- **WHACK!!! **Walking into poles. Big concrete ones. I've never done that. Maybe I have. But geez, it hurts. Too bad Karin didn't notice or maybe she would have stopped, but she was too caught up in what happened to her. Until she heard peoples' giggles. She turned around and saw Kazune lying on the ground like he had just ran into a concrete pole. And he had, which is probably why he looked like he did. "Kazune-kun!"

Karin ran over to him and helped him up. She decided not to ask if he was alright or not. Himeka saw Miyon with Yuki and decided to leave Kazune and Karin, the two "avoided people", and go tell them what happened. When she got to them, she told them what happened as the slowly made their way further and further from Karin and Kazune.

Karin helped Kazune get up. "Come on." She said as she led him away. The thing is. Kazune sorta didn't have a choice whether or not to go. Of course, Karin didn't realise it at the time, but to others, it sounded very stupid.

Karin and Kazune were sitting under a tree. Well, Karin was sitting, but Kazune was lying unconscious. There was no one in sight. Karin had no idea that Kazune was regaining consciousness.

"Kazune-kun I- I..." He was about to say something, but wanted to know what Karin had to say. "I-I... I love you..." She whispered, but he couldn't hear yet. "Kazune-kun I..." She looked at him, just as he peeped open an eye to see what she was doing. He then pretended that he only just gained consciousness. "Uh, Karin..."

Karin blushed. "Weren't you saying something before?" He continued as if he barely heard. "What was that? Could you continue?"

"Umm......... I said... I said...."

"Well?"

Karin paused. For a long time. She hoped that Himeka would come and "save" her. But no one came.

"I said... Umm... Kazune-kun... I... Ummm... I hope you regain consciousness." She smiled sweetly.

"I see." He spoke quietly, slightly disappointed.

--

Sorry its short... I cut to of my fingers with a knife (accidently) so I've been struggling with this chappy. The cuts aren't too bad though... Should be better soon.

Anyway.

**(1) - The ****storeroom**** - This room magically appeared. Okay? Good.**

**(2) - The class and ****more**** - Word spreads quickly at this school.**

**((Pauses, waiting for something that never came.))**

**HIMEKA!!**

Himeka: Sorry! I was talking to Miyon.

Just say the lines.

Himeka: R&R everyone. Please. Or we won't be seeing another chapter.

That's right.


	5. The Dream That Went Wrong

**Yayz!!!!! I'm updating cause.. cause.. I forget...**

Karin: She doesn't own KK, onto the cha-

I REMEMBER!!!! Cause it's a new year! With a new year comes new hope!!

YAY!!!!

Chappy roll! Hehe! This dream is **based**** on a dream I had. Hehe! Inspiration! Only, the dream i had wasn't a nightmare.. It was a happy dream...**

Oh yeah.. Skipping reviews ^-^

------

The Dream That Went Wrong.

Goodnights were exchanged through the house as the people inside were walking off to bed. Himeka basically tripped up the stairs, and fell asleep immediately. Q-chan, Karin, Kazusa and Kazune were left. Kazune, Kazusa and Karin said they're goodnights to Q-chan, who walked off. Karin and Kazune said they're goodnights to Kazusa who, was almost sleep walking. Karin and Kazune were left. They were far from tired. Karin, because she feared another nightmare. Kazune, because he sensed Karin's fear. But, never the less, they mumbled goodnights, and Karin attempted to walk off, but Kazune caught her wrist.

"Karin..."

"Yes Kazune-kun?"

"Will... You be alright?"

"Of course Kazune-kun!"

Kazune sighed "Karin... Have a nice sleep..."

"You too, Kazune-kun."

And Kazune almost let her go, but pulled her into a tight embrace first. Karin was surprised, but returned the hug. Eventually, Kazune let her go.

------------

_Two people were playing in a park. "Karin! I'll get you yet!" One laughed. The other, a girl, replied rather sarcastically "Of course you will!" She giggled and ran around faster. She may have been fast, but the boy was faster, and he caught up to her with no problem._

They laughed. And laughed. And laughed. Until the boy pulled the girl into a hug, by the waist. The girl blushed slightly, and so did the boy. But, by the looks on their faces, you could tell this happened on a regular basis. The boy sighed contentedly, and put his forehead against hers.

"You know Karin... I love you."

The girl giggled "Yes, I know. And you know I love you too Kazune-kun. With all my heart."

"We will always be together. Forever, and ever. Nothing can seperate us! Ever!!"  


_The boy, Kazune, smiled gently "Come to my house. Since you have no parents _((Yes, in the dream, I actually had no parents)) _we could take care you and vice versa."_

Karin beamed "Okay!"

They arrived at the "house" by nightfall and he showed her where to sleep until the next day.

_Next Day.___

The girl got up, got dressed, brushed her hair and walked out of the room. She noted the time by a digital clock she spotted. 10am. She'd slept in. Alot.

The room blinded her, when her eyes weren't focused on the grey clock. The darkest, uncleanest thing, was probably the oven. It was white, too, but they obviously used it to cook alot.

"Hey! Karin!" She was distracted, and looked outside. She saw Kazune standing there, motioning for her to go over. She happily slid open the sliding door to walk outside. When out there, Kazune held his hand out, out she lightly placed her hand on his. He pulled lightly, toward the pool, where two other boys were.

"Okay, Karin, this is Michiru." He gestured to one of the boys. "And this is Jin." He gestured towards the other boy. The boys smiled.

Karin, also, smiled "I'm Karin, it's nice to meet you, Micchi, Jin-kun."

Micchi and Jin were almost always in or around the pool. Kazune would sometimes be in the pool, and sometimes he would be around Karin, helping her out.

The first day there, was a success, in Karin view. She had made them lunch and dinner. The boys had been very greatful, seeing as she could cook, and they couldn't. ((Yes, Karin could cook.))__

The next morning Karin walked out of her room, after getting ready, to see three boys sitting around the table. Karin laughed lightly, and started preparing their food.

After breakfast, the usual routine continued. Micchi and Jin proceeded to the pool. And Kazune was going around the house, checking the "fence". It was the first time that Karin really noticed the "fence". Which is really weird, considering it was almost twice as tall as her. The "fence" was made out of plants. The roots were all entwined together, making a "wall" underneath and then it had the leaves and flowers covering the roots. It looked very nice. There was a gap in the "fence" too. Karin noticed that there was a path leading down to the gap. She giggled a bit. To her, it looked like the land completely stopped there!

So she stepped on the path and followed it down, counting the palm trees on each side. 'Four,' She thought. 'Four palm trees on each side.'

She was nearing the edge, and when she reached it, she looked down and gasped. "No WAY!" There was a _waterfall__ coming out of nowhere!_

Kazune was there in a flash. "Yeah, it's a breath taking sight, isn't it." Karin nodded. She was speechless. "Yeah, well you better start breathing again then." Karin realised, when he said that, that she had been holding in a breath. She let it out, and started breathing.

The rest of the day was almost exactly the same, except when Karin wouldn't go in the pool, and Kazune had to wrap his arms tightly around her and jump in, to get her in.

Besides that, this was the second day, and Karin was content, and happy, with her life, and she did not wish it to change, she willed it to stay the same.

But the third day would bring that? No. The third day would be just like the second and first? No. Life goes on, wishes don't come true, but still, Karin did not expect this.

_**The Third Day.**___

Karin woke up late again, and thought that they had, perhaps, gone to do their normal things. Karin decided to go and look at the waterfall for awhile. ((This is where it's no longer my dream.))__

But, when she got there, were people dressed in black, climbing up the waterfall. Karin gasped, as she saw the huge weapons in their hands, and on their backs. Karin was horror struck. She went inside, perhaps to see something she missed. There had to be something! Where were they?! Where were her friends?! Suddenly, something caught her eye. It was a note. on the table! She unfolded it, maybe it told her where to go to find them!

"Dear Karin,

I'm dearly and truly sorry. I love, with all my heart.  
But they made me go. I have already left. We, have already left.  
They were after us, I'm so sorry we left you. They wouldn't let me bring you.

I love you, I will forever. But... It seems... We can't be together forever.

Your Kazune-kun."

Karin's heart snapped. Literally. She couldn't breathe. Those words echoed in her head.

"We will always be together. Forever, and ever. Nothing can seperate us! Ever!!" and "I love you, I will forever. But... It seems... We can't be together forever." The words circled her head.

"**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!**"Her scream echoed all around. "**NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! MY KAZUNE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!**" She screamed, it could have woken up anyone 10 miles away, _easily_. "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!**"

Kazune, Himeka, Kazusa and Q-chan all burst into the room at the same time. Kazune was screaming Karin's name, just like everyone else but Q-chan.

"Shhhh." They all quietened down, while Q-chan felt Karin's pulse. It was going crazy. It would nearly stop, then go 100 mile an hour. What was happening to Karin's world?

Q-chan rushed down stairs to call an ambulance, while the others tried calling at Karin again, but the screaming didn't stop. In fact it got louder and louder! So, Kazune, Himeka and Kazusa got louder and louder. It's not like it's four in the morning though.

They all heard the ambulance coming. Wasn't that a bit quick? Q-chan seemed to know what they were thinking because he said "They were already on their way."

The ambulance people raced into the house, and up the stairs. They had ear muffs on, but still knew where the screaming was coming from. They put Karin under, and took her to the hospital.

--

Ohhh. I think this is the best chapter I've ever done. I'm very happy.

Anyway, please review, or this will happen to you! I liked my dream. It was nice.


	6. Will Karin Be Okay?

HEY!!! SORRY!!! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES!!! SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEWS, QUICK!!!!!

_Rulelia: _Hehe, ty, and I like your sn.

_powerkitty: _Hey.. Sorry for taking so long to update..

_kaitlynn416: _Thanks, I hope Karin's alright too!

Okay done.

**Okay, I come up with this from the top of my head, so I can get it to you quickly. I had no help from dreams or anything.  
**

Disclaimer: Do not own!

Oh, by the way, I know the title of this chapter sucks.

* * *

Will Karin Be Okay?

Himeka and Kazune were running to Karasuma's place, to see if he had anything to do with this, while Kazusa rode in the ambulance with Karin. People heard the screaming before the ambulance. It didn't really take Kazune and Himeka that long to get there. When they were there, Kazune burst into the door, huffing and puffing, with Himeka behind him in the same state.

Kirio was waiting was them on his lounge drinking tea.

"KARASUMA!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO KARIN!!" Kazune yelled.

Himeka poked her head over his shoulder "And why are you drinking tea?"

"I am interpreting her dreams. I want your Himeka, because... Neither can live, while the other survives!!!"

"Er.. You watch too much Harry Potter.... AND YOUR KILLING HER!!!!!"

"IF YOU GIVE ME YOUR HIMEKA, I WILL STOP!!!"

"NO!!!!!!"

"... This ends NOW!!! Either your Himeka dies, or she dies."

"NO!!"

"I've won, kid. Get over it!"

"NOO!! YOU HAVEN'T WON!! NOT YET!!!!"

"Admit it."

Himeka broke up the argument. "Fine. If Karin-chan stays alive, I'll go."

"NOO!!" Kazune screamed, at the same time Karasuma yelled "YES!!!!!"

But... The police came the the already bashed down door, just as Kirika came in saying "More tea?" Kirika dropped the tea immediately.

"Your under..." At that moment, Himeka Karasuma came through the door, hitting broth the officers on the head with a crowbar.

"The crowbar you requested." Kirio sheepishly took the crowbar from her.

"We couldn't open the pickle jar." He explained.

Kazune just looked at him weird. Then..

"Okay, now. If you must know, I made it so that your Himeka is the cause of Karin's dreams, so I can't stop it now anyway." Kirio said.

Kirika stepped forward. "But I can."

"No!" Kirio snapped, but it was too late.

"Where is Karin-san?"

"At the hospital." Kazune had no thought to whether or not it was a trap. If this didn't work, she would die anyway.

"Let's go then." Himeka said.

-------

It was a very weird thing to see... Walking through the hospital, was an odd bunch of people.

"NO! KIRIKA! YOU MUSN'T!!!" Kirio was there.

"..." Himeka Karasuma.

"HE MUST!" Kazune.

"Kazune-chan, calm down." Himeka Kujyou.

"Yeah..." and Kirika.

The nurse almost made them get out, when they were entering Karin's room. The only thing that made her stop, was when they said they would stop the yelling.

-------

"Close everything, no one can see.."

Kazune and Himeka started closing the blinds. Kirio followed Kazune, opening everything after Kazune just closed them.

"STOP THAT!!" Kazune yelled at him.

Kirio looked to Himeka K. for help. She stood there indifferently, so he stopped.

-------~40 minutes later~-------

The screaming stopped. Kazune was watching intently, hoping Kirika had brought Karin back to him.

Kirio was also watching closely, hoping that Kirika had not brought Karin back. That he had put her under a deep sleeping spell.

It took 20 more minutes but eventually Karin came to.

"KARIN!!!!!!!" Kazune was over-elated.

Karins eyes widened "KAZUNE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU DIDN'T LEAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?"

"Leave? Karin! Where would I go without you!?"

"OH! I'M SO GLAD!!!"

And in the shock of the moment, they kissed.

* * *

AWWW ADORABLE!!!! I put some really stupid things in here, but forgive, please, I got bored...

Lol, review. Tell me if you think this should be the last chapter, you think there should be a sequel, everything, cause I'm too slack to put up a poll. xD

I don't care if I have the wrong honorifics.


	7. Author's Note

Hey, guys, I know I should _realllyyyyyyyy_ be updating other stories right now,

but this idea **literally** jumped into my skin.

I finally have the sequel for this story.

I hope it's worthy~! It's called,

Searching.


End file.
